


Dеvorer (фр. поглощать)

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Ladder!Sex, M/M, episode insert, erotic asphyxiation, will needs to find a new doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тревоги Уилла взяли над ним верх, но добрый доктор позаботится о нем.</p><p>Предупреждение от автора: эротическое удушение, PWP, намек на отношения доминирования, Уиллу нужно будет найти другого психиатра.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dеvorer (фр. поглощать)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dévorer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828473) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



> Лестница, о которой говорится в тексте, это та самая, которая находится в кабинете доктора Лектера и ведет наверх, туда, где стоят полки с книжками. Если вы помните, она очень похожа на те, что используют в домашних библиотеках - прислоняются к высоким стеллажам.

— Я знаю, что я сумасшедший, — неистово утверждал Уилл. — Это, может быть, аневризма, судороги, опухоль...

Ганнибал прислонил Уилла к лестнице, находящейся позади него, тот задышал быстро и прерывисто.

— Вдохните через нос и выдохните через рот, — сказал Доктор Лектер. — Не позволяйте себе впадать в панику. Скажите мне, что вам нужно.

Уилл устал следовать инструкциям Лектера, но беспокойство так крепко сдавило горло, беззащитное и живое, и не давало ему сглотнуть.

— Мне нужно, мне нужно, — он запинался. — Вы можете просто...

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы попросили меня, Уилл. Я могу помочь лишь в том случае, если вы попросите меня.

Уилл крепко зажмурил глаза. Его голова откинулась на ступеньку лестницы. Лектер находился очень близко. Когда Уилл снова открыл глаза, взгляд Лектера показался ему заинтересованным и ясным, а в глазах вспыхнули огоньки. Он подумал, что рот доктора Лектера, был перекошен таким образом, что это могло означать либо крайнюю жестокость, либо наоборот — высшую степень нежности.

Словно случайно, Уилл качнулся вперед и поцеловал Ганнибала.

Он обнаружил, что не может дышать не потому, что целовал Лектера, а потому, что его начала накрывать паника. Голова пошла кругом. А потом Лектер толкнул Уилла так, что тот в итоге спиной снова коснулся ступенек лестницы. Когда Лектер прикусил его нижнюю губу, в голове стало неожиданно пусто и ясно. В этот блаженный миг весь мир для Уилла сузился до осязания гладкого рта Лектера. И, несмотря на неуклюжесть Уилла, Лектер сначала целовал нежно, словно старался быть вежливым, а потом накинулся, будто желал поглотить его целиком.

Уилл словно со стороны услышал звуки и только потом понял, что это были его собственные всхлипы.

— Пожалуйста.

Он увидел, как легкая улыбка мелькнула на губах, показав блеск острых зубов, перед тем как Лектер наклонился ближе, прикусил ухо Уилла и повернул голову так, как поворачивается цветок к солнцу. Волна дрожи прокатилась вниз по телу Уилла до самых кончиков пальцев. Руками он нащупал поручни лестницы по обе стороны от себя и крепко сжал дерево.

— Пожалуйста, что? — спросил Лектер, терпеливо задержавшись возле шеи Уилла.

— Ваши руки. Коснитесь меня, — сказал Уилл, стараясь перевести тяжелое дыхание. — Мне нужно почувствовать ваши руки на своей коже.

Лектер любезно подтолкнул его выше. Уилл так крепко сжимал лестницу, что суставы побелели.

— Я хочу... Я... — понимание ситуации начало смутно возвращать его в реальность вместе с горячей волной смущения. О чем он вообще думал? Но, к счастью, в этот момент Лектер принял решение поцеловать его снова. Лектер был беспощаден, одна его рука двигалась вверх вдоль живота Уилла, а второй он железной хваткой держал нижнюю челюсть, наклоняя голову назад все сильнее и сильнее. Большой палец Лектера был прижат к щеке, прослеживая линию поцелуя и спускаясь к уголку рта. Затем Лектер отстранился, его большой палец прошелся по немым покрасневшим губам Уилла.

— Послушайте меня, Уилл, — что-то в голосе Лектера изменилось. — Вы хотите, чтобы я остановился? Если да, то скажите мне об этом сейчас.

Уилл отчетливо его услышал. Он очень старался взвесить все варианты, но большой палец Лектера все еще втирал их общую слюну в гладкую кожу рта.

В конце концов, Уилл сказал:

— Не останавливайся.

Его глаза встретились с глазами Лектера всего на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы создать жгучий контакт. Он обнаружил, что улыбается, смеется над собой. Безумец.

— Не останавливайся...

Лектер напротив не увидел в этом ничего смешного. Он снова накрыл его губы и прижался к бедрам. Уилл издал приглушенный стон, когда почувствовал как пах Лектора трется о его. Тот был внушительно возбужден. Уилл почувствовал это даже через одежду. Его голова откинулась назад, а Лектер потянул рубашку Уилла вверх.

— Я... — тупые ногти больно проехались вниз по животу Уилла, и остановились на линии джинсов. Он ощутил дыхание внизу живота. Волна жара прокатилась по телу, создавая контраст с только что пережитой болью. Рот его приоткрылся...

— Да, — невольно прошептал Уилл.

По какой-то абсурдной причине он чувствовал, что не должен двигать руками. Он просто должен позволить этому случиться с ним. И пожалуйста, пусть Лектер остается там, где он сейчас. Пока Уилл колебался, Лектер умело и равнодушно расстегнул джинсы Уилла, стянул их вниз и отбросил в сторону, та же участь настигла и боксеры.

Рука Лектера была теплой, текстура ладони грубой и сводила с ума, когда он обхватил ею член. Уилл кусал нижнюю губу, было что-то, что он не мог вспомнить, то, что он никогда прежде не делал во время секса. Он хотел что-то в рот — он хотел в рот пальцы Лектера. Как будто прочитав его мысли, другой рукой Лектер плотно обхватил горло Уилла, большим пальцем он оттянул нижнюю губу, прошелся по кромке зубов и легко проник внутрь рта. Инстинктивно Уилл стал посасывать подушечку большого пальца.

— Я бы очень хотел трахнуть тебя вот так. Когда-нибудь... — сказал скромно Лектер.

Его рука прижала член к животу, но при мысли — одной только мысли о сильных руках Лектера на шее Уилла, о том, как они тянут его за волосы, Уилл мог чувствовать жар на внутренней части бедер — член дернулся, как будто он не мог остаться равнодушным. Дыхание Уилла стало тяжелым — он едва сдерживался.

Лектер непринужденно продолжил:

— Но я боюсь, что сегодня не время для этого. Ты сказал «да» минуту назад. «Да» что? Нравится ли тебе боль, Уилл? Ты хочешь, чтобы я был груб с тобой?

Пальцы Лектера пропали с губ Уилла. Он боролся с собой, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Да, — наконец удалось ему произнести. Как глупо.

— Да «что»?

— Причини мне боль, — сказал Уилл.

Его сознание плавало, он знал, что нормальные люди создали правила для такого рода вещей: общая модель, договор, ключевые слова. Но ему было все равно. Голос Уилла был хриплым и тихим, рука Лектера крепко сжимала его горло.

— Души меня. Касайся меня. Мне нужно... мне нужно чувствовать. Мне нужна боль. Мне нужно... Я хочу быть полезным вам, Доктор Лектер.

Он даже не знал, что говорил. Не был уверен, то ли он поглощает и отражает сексуальные фантазии Лектера, то ли каким-то образом отыскал более темные стороны себя, на которые закрывал глаза либо притворялся, что их у него не было. Он слышал, что начал растягивать слова, Луизианский акцент медленно вернулся, делая речь нечленораздельной. Дотор Летор. Его прошлое бесстыдно выставлено напоказ, как и он сам.

Лектер успокоил его — хныканье Уилла прекратилось. Член Уилла, пойманный в ловушку между ними, был мокрым от выделившейся смазки и пульсировал. Рука на горле Уилла была невероятно огромной, она двигалась и сжимала. Давление устойчиво нарастало, подавляюще увеличивалось.

Лектер поцеловал его в последний момент, заглушая отчаянный и сломленный хрип. Уилл так сильно сжал поручни лестницы, что старое дерево заскрипело.

Он чувствовал себя раскрытым и приколотым, словно бабочка. Ноги на ширине плеч, спина выгнулась дугой, голова запрокинута назад, и, конечно же, синяк, расцветающий на его шее, его член влажно трется пониже пупка — Лектер жестко впился большим пальцем под подбородок Уилла, воздух рвался из его легких прямо в рот Лектера. Уилл почувствовал, как горячие волны начали прокатываться вниз по его шее, груди, по животу. А когда Лектер отстранился, он всхлипывал и хрипел, словно рыдал.

Другой рукой Лектер вновь процарапал полосу тупыми ногтями вниз к тазу Уилла и потер подушечкой большого пальца уздечку под головкой на члене.

Уилл слышал себя как будто издалека, как он задыхался, «ах-ах-ах», непристойно и приглушенно. Его довольно сильно придушили. Рука вокруг его горла начала причинять боль, она давила на трахею. На какую-то долю секунды мелькнул страх, что Лектер не остановит сжатие. Пальцы Уилла сжались с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, и он кончил. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, а белые блики плясали перед глазами.

Лектер душил его, несмотря на все это.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Лектер спросил, как только Уилл стал приходить в себя.

Уилл хотел сострить в ответ — только дурак бы сказал, что после того, что сейчас произошло, он в порядке. Но Лектер каким-то чудом помог. Он очистил сознание Уилла.

— Боль, — Уилл наконец решил ответить, его голос был не громче шепота, — прошла.

Захват Лектера вокруг горла Уилла наконец ослабел. Уилл дернулся, стараясь переключиться, но был не в состоянии удержать стон, когда его еще чувствительный член потерся о брюки Лектера.

— Я чувствую себя целым.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Лектер и погладил влажной рукой по животу Уилла.

Запоздало Уилл понял, что Лектер поцарапал его до крови.


End file.
